


Hat Upon Your Head

by Joycee



Series: Aphrodisiac [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Anal Sex, Drug-Induced Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joycee/pseuds/Joycee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Neal indulge some whimsical erotic fantasies.</p>
<p>(Short follow up to my story Held Up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hat Upon Your Head

**Author's Note:**

> (Changed title of this from Leave Your Hat On because other fics had the same name.)

Peter had to finish some paperwork on the Maya Pharmaceutical case before he could turn it over to the DEA and sign off. He realized he had a short time frame after letting Neal talk him into drinking the coffee with the exotic aphrodisiac drug in it. 

Peter lost track of his CI for a little while as he concentrated on his work. When he felt the drug taking effect in both his head and his crotch, Peter looked around to collect Neal and take him home as promised. Fortunately, his wife Elizabeth had called to say she would be staying overnight in Washington.

Neal suddenly appeared, face flushed, and urged, "Come on, Peter. Time to go now." He was holding his hat in front of him strategically. Peter snickered as he noticed Neal's obvious squirming and realized that Neal, who had taken the drug about half an hour before he gave it to Peter, was feeling the full effects already.

Seeing Neal in that condition only encouraged his own mostly hard cock to stiffen more, so he grinned and said, "Sure, Buddy, let's go."

When they got in the car, Peter looked over and saw Neal with a hand pressed against the bulging erection in his pants. Peter told him, "I hope you're going to wait for me!"

Neal groaned and leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes. "Hurry up then," he told him with a weak smile.

By the time Peter parked outside June's house, Neal's cock was straining the fabric of Neal's tight trousers and Peter noticed a small wet stain starting to appear. Neal could hardly walk, and feeling especially virile and romantic, with a burst of strength, Peter managed to put Neal over his shoulder and carry him up the stairs.

Neal laughed, "I feel like a bride. Can't wait for the Honeymoon to start!"

As soon as they got inside, Peter dropped Neal onto the bed and stripped off Neal's shirt and quickly undid his belt buckle and unzipped him. Neal's swollen throbbing penis sprang out and lay straight up against his taut abs. Peter glanced at Neal sweating and panting and quickly reached out and stroked him.

Neal's response was electric and Peter could see the hairs on his arms stand up. He smeared some of the precum leaking out of Neal's cock down along the shaft and then gripped him firmly. It took about three quick strokes for Neal to cry out and arch up and come, spurting all over himself.

Peter patted him gently and finished pulling Neal's clothes off. Then he began to remove his own clothing. When Neal opened his eyes, Peter was kneeling over him, with his cock fully erect. Peter looked at him longingly and inserted himself into Neal's welcoming mouth.

Neal put one hand on Peter's hot cock and one hand on the small of his back and began sucking him and teasing him with his tongue. Peter moaned and willed himself to last as long as he could, but the urgency caused by the drug compelled him to a quick climax.

Peter and Neal knew from experience that this initial irresistible tension was only the beginning of the pleasure they would enjoy together over the next several hours. They relaxed together, feeling very satisfied and close.

Peter chuckled, "I can't believe I let you talk me into this!"

Neal grew wide-eyed and gave him a big lazy smile, running his fingers lightly over Peter's chest. "Peter, I'd never make you do anything you didn't want to."

Peter rolled over onto him and laughed, "Oh you wouldn't, would you?"

They clung together for a long sweet kiss and then lay back contentedly. Neal asked, "Peter, is there anything special you'd like to do today? Do you have any fantasies we could fulfill?"

Peter said, "Oh, that's tempting. Let me think about that a minute. What about you?"

Neal thought a minute and said, "I'd like to give you a bed bath. We can pretend I'm your nurse."

Peter smiled and agreed, "Well, I certainly wouldn't object to that. I like the idea of you taking care of me."

Neal sat up and instructed, "OK, you just lie back and relax and Nurse Neal will be with you in a minute."

Peter lay back and enjoyed the warmth and humming sensation he felt in his body and the vague spaciness in his head. Time didn't seem important and he could hear water running in the bathroom.

Neal reappeared, naked except for a long white towel wrapped securely around his waist. His hair was still wet from a shower and he was carrying a large basin full of hot water. He gave Peter a sweet smile and introduced himself. "Hi Mr. Burke, I'm Nurse Neal here to take care of you. How are you feeling? Are you ready for your bath now?"

Peter smiled back at him and said, "Ready, Nurse Neal. I'm all yours."

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle," Neal assured him. "Now just lie back and relax and close your eyes and I'll take good care of you."

"Mmm," murmured Peter, as Neal began to gently wash his face with a warm washcloth. After he dried his face with a soft towel, Neal straddled him and slowly worked his way down his neck and chest, meticulously cleaning him, stopping occasionally to brush Peter's sensitive spots and his nipples with his lips. He soaped and rinsed each arm, sucking the fingers when he came to them and kissing his palm.

Then Neal laid a towel across Peter's chest to keep him from being chilled and worked his way around each leg. When he got to his feet, Neal bent Peter's knees and lifted each foot into the warm soapy water to soak while he gently massaged them, taking care not to tickle him.

When he had dried his feet, Neal laid another dry towel across Peter's legs and told him, "I'll be right back; I just have to change the water." When he came back, he asked Peter to turn over so he could wash his back. Neal straddled him again and began with nice warm soap and water on his neck and worked his way leisurely down over his shoulders and back. Then he rinsed him off with another clean washcloth and toweled him off.

Neal laid the warm towel across Peter's shoulders and proceeded to wash and dry Peter's relaxed buttocks and then he soaped his crack and washed down to his balls. He slipped a soapy finger in and out of Pete's hole. When he had rinsed and dried him thoroughly, Neal once again asked Peter to turn over. 

He began applying the washcloth to Peter's mostly limp penis and carefully cleaned his balls and his perineum. When he had rinsed the soap off, Neal began to tongue the same areas with the predictable arousal of Peter's cock in response. Neal said, "Mr. Burke, please just lie back and let me finish."

Peter shivered with delight and moaned softly. He felt so coddled and cared for and Neal's mouth softly licking and kissing his genitals felt sublime. Soon, Neal began to be more insistent and stimulating and when he took his cock in his mouth, Peter was incredibly turned on and began to actively respond. 

Neal leaned away for a moment and removed the tub of water. Then he seriously set about blowing Peter, massaging his hips with his hands, and tickling Peter's abs with his hair. When he had Peter thoroughly excited, Neal told him, "Now I need you to come for Nurse Neal so I can clean you up again."

Peter began to moan and rock with Neal's movements until he found himself on the edge of his endurance. Neal sat back and expertly jacked him to climax and he creamed all over his hand. Then he felt Neal wiping him off with a nice warm cloth again and gently toweling him dry.

Peter felt incredibly limp and satisfied and sighed, "Oh Nurse, thank you," and nodded off to sleep. Neal quietly removed all the bath cloths and the water and covered Peter lightly with a clean sheet. "Goodnight, Mr. Burke," he said quietly and then he laid down beside Peter and snuggled with him, feeling very pleased with himself.

After a short nap, Peter got up to go to the bathroom and, when he saw that Neal was awake, asked him if he wanted anything. Neal suggested some bottled water from the refrigerator and Peter brought one for each of them back to bed.

Neal said, "Your turn, Peter. What's your fantasy?" Peter replied, "Since, we're so clean, I'd like to suck your toes and massage your feet."

"Ooh," Neal said. "Sounds yummy," and wriggled with delight. Peter moved to the end of the bed and began to firmly massage an instep. Neal cooed appreciatively and Peter proceeded to thoroughly massage his feet with surprising expertise. Then Peter raised one foot and began to tickle Neal's toes with his tongue.

Neal shivered and felt his cock responding with a strong erection as Peter licked and sucked his toes, first one foot and then the other, and stimulated various sensitive pressure points in his feet and ankles with his fingers. Neal had no idea how sexy that could feel and he was thoroughly aroused.

He found himself reaching for his cock, but Peter kissed his way up the inside of his leg and moved his hand up to take hold of him. Peter pulled Neal's legs up so they were bent at the knee and he could still reach his feet with one hand. He continued to move back and forth, mouthing Neal's toes and then running his tongue back up to his genitals.

Neal was moaning and writhing in response to the exquisite sensations. Peter continued to stroke his cock and Neal pressed into his hand. Then suddenly, Peter pulled himself up to lie on top of Neal, leaving his hand between them to finish jerking him off and pressing his mouth to Neal's in a kiss.

When Neal had come, Peter found a towel to wipe them off with. Then he cradled him, placing his own larger feet around Neal's. "That was fun," he said. Neal moaned, "I had no idea you had that talent. That was phenomenal."

They lay together peacefully, feeling a calm euphoria as their endorphins added to the drug's mild opiate and hallucinogenic effects. They felt a pleasant sensation of being cocooned by a slightly undulating room. Their bodies were humming together and they sighed and held each other tight, occasionally giving each other satisfying little kisses.

Finally, Neal stirred and said, "I have another fantasy." Peter asked, "OK, what is it?"

Neal told him, "Well, I've always imagined drinking champagne from my lover's navel - but I have to admit, I never thought it would be a man's hairy navel!"

Peter laughed and replied, "Well, you can sip champagne from my navel, but you can't shave it,"

"Beggars can't be choosers," Neal agreed and went to the kitchen to get a bottle of champagne. He brought it back to bed and gave it to Peter to pop the cork. As the fizz flowed over the bottle, they let it spill onto their chests and torsos, giggling because it was cold and it tickled.

Neal gave a little squeal of delight and began to lap it off Peter's skin. When he reached his navel, he thrust his tongue into it and then sucked on it, emptying it of champagne and causing Peter to squirm. Neal continued to lick his way down to Peter's pubes.

He looked up and said, "Put some here, please." Peter complied, muttering, "Talk about hairy..." Neal giggled and sucked the liquid up, causing Peter to respond with a groan as his cock began to swell again.

Peter took a swig from the champagne bottle and Neal said, "We'll have to improvise a little bit here. Put some champagne on your dick so I can taste it." Peter sighed and poured a little over his genitals and into Neal's mouth. It felt totally debauched and sexy and they both kept coming up with creative ways to suck champagne off each other's bodies until they were thoroughly sticky and a little silly from drinking.

Neal gave Peter a crooked smile and said, "I guess this works better in fantasy than in reality. I think we should finish this in the shower."

Peter chuckled and proposed, "How about a bubble bath instead?"

"Ooh yes," Neal agreed, "champagne with bubbles! What a good idea."

Peter ran the water and added bubble bath while Neal retrieved a couple of glasses for them to put the champagne in.

They were both incapable of anything more than weak erections at that point, but it didn't stop them from luxuriating in the hot soapy water while they sipped their champagne. As the water became cool, they were giggling and getting silly and Neal said, "Peter, I think you're a little tipsy."

Peter chuckled and asked, "And you're not?" Neal chortled, "I din't say that."

Peter told him, "Come on, let's get out before we drown." They dried each other off and stumbled over to the bed, where the champagne on the sheets had dried. Peter emptied the rest of the bottle into their glasses and made a toast, "To the best partner I could ever imagine." Neal clicked glasses with him, blinking back tears and feeling very much loved.

They nuzzled each other and casually rubbed against each other and cuddled until the alcohol overcame them and they fell asleep in each other's arms. When they got awake again, their erections were back and so was their sexual appetite.

Before they got too involved, Peter held up and ventured shyly, "Neal, I have one more fantasy." 

Neal laughed, "Your wish is my command, Master."

"Then come here, Genie," Peter growled. "I want to fuck you with your hat on."

"My hat? Really?" asked Neal, surprised and amused.

"Oh yeah, since the day you first put it on!" Peter assured him.

Neal went over and picked up his hat and flipped it on and adjusted it to the cocky angle he favored. He preened flirtatiously in front of Peter, nude except for the hat, cock standing at attention.

Peter groaned appreciatively, "You look like a Greek statue. Well, a Greek statue with a hard on and a hat."

Neal turned around and wiggled his ass at Peter. "Well, what are you waiting for?" He teased.

Peter grunted and grabbed him. "You're mine now," he told him. "Don't take the hat off."

Then Peter threw him down on the bed on his back, pushing Neal's legs up as he fell on top of him, hard as marble himself.

Neal reached back and found some lube and a condom. He handed the lube to Peter and opened the condom. As soon as Peter lubed his hands and Neal's ass, Neal rolled the condom onto him.

Peter gave Neal a hard kiss on his lips and then he moved fast, inserting a couple of fingers into his ass first, following with his cock, thrusting as if he could knock Neal's hat off if he went deeper.

Neal gasped and adjusted to the sudden stretch and pressure. He reached for Peter's hand and wrapped it around his turgid erection, using his own hand to guide him at first, and then put his hands up behind his head to show off his hat. He slowly licked his lips and looked up at Peter from partially hooded eyes.

That hat, Neal's sexy pose and expression, his sculpted body stretched out in front of him, all combined to make a picture perfect fantasy. Peter moaned, "Oh, you are so gorgeous!"

Peter went wild then, jacking him and fucking him with an uncontrollable desire. Neal was surprised by Peter's rough passion, but feeling him drive in with so much enthusiasm triggered his own frenetic excitement and he rocked with him until he came into Peter's hand with surprising force. 

Peter continued to fuck him a little longer before calling out, "Oh, fuck, oh god, oh Neal, ohhh." With a final thrust, he collapsed onto Neal, breathless and completely spent.

Neal rolled him gently to the side so he could slip Peter's cock out and dispose of the condom. Then he stroked Peter's back and joked, "I wish I had known my hat was such an aphrodisiac for you. It would have saved us a lot of trouble." 

**Author's Note:**

> "You Can Leave Your Hat On"
> 
> Suspicious minds are talking  
> Trying to tear us apart  
> They say that my love is wrong  
> They don't know what love is  
> I know what love is  
> Sweet darling  
> You can leave your hat on  
> Just leave your hat on.
> 
> Song by Randy Newman/Joe Cocker  
> www.youtube.com/watch?v=jbqpG5fYai4
> 
>  
> 
> Peter and Neal are characters created by Jeff Eastin for the USA TV series White Collar.


End file.
